Gotham City meets the Shuggazoom City
by XxTwilightSparkleRainbowDashxX
Summary: When Batgirl and Batman arrives at Shuggazoom City, they have come from Gotham City, but they will return soon. The HyperForce had met them, and they are ready to prepare a battle for the Skeleton King, will he transport into Gotham City, will Batgirl will be able to fight the Skeleton King, even though Chiro might have feelings for Barbara.


**Hello, Everyone, my penname is now BatgirlIsHere4Now, but I change it from MsTifaLockhartVII, but it has for now. But I as it for today, I am making the crossover about Batgirl is coming from Gotham City to Shuggazoom City. By the way this is going to be me creating the story of Barbara Gordon as Batgirl.**

**Tara Strong as Barbara Gordon**

**Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne**

**Transcripts, Here it goes...**

**This is a story about when Barbara Gordon was in her bedroom sitting and reading her book like romantic novels and then suddenly it was Barbara's dad, James Gordon.  
**

_**[Knock on Door]**_

Barbara, are you in there? -James

Yes, dad, I am here. -Barbara

What's going on? -James

Nothing, just reading my books. -Barbara

That's good. What are you reading? -James

A romantic novel. -Barbara

What is the name of it? -James

Romeo and Juliet. -Barbara

Romeo and Juliet. -James

That's what I am reading about the two lovers. -Barabra

That's totally a great idea. -James

Thanks for thought that I wouldn't know. -Barbara

Okay, enjoy reading. -James

Okay, I will. [Sighs] Just say you know I am so over it. Even though my skills are leading strength and strategy on it. -Barbara

[Gotham City is under attack just like in Shuggazoom City was]

Looks like I have to get the job done. -Barbara

Hold on, I am coming with you. -Bruce

Also we can work together. -Barbraa

No time for it. Looks like we got a job to save. -Bruce

I'm with you. -Barbara

Good for now. -Bruce

_[As the Batmobile set up, they finally look at it]_

Hop in? -Batman

Sure. -Batgirl _[As Batgirl jumped in as she riding with him]_

Let's go to Shuggazoom City. -Batman

_[At Shuggazoom City the Robot Monkeys were playing video games while Chiro were at it, Antauri is meditating himself]_

See anything? I've been watching carefully. -Antauri

Not if I was I were you I wouldn't be looking around in here this time. -Chiro

Do you have complications, Nova honey? -Sparx

What did you just called me? -Nova

Nothing. -Sparx

Sparx, I heard what you said. -Nova

You are so gorgeous generously cutie. -Sparx

Ugh! Just shut up, Sparx. -Nova _[As she sling her tail to Sparx]_

You having fun with your girlfriend, Sparx? -Otto

How am I supposed to know, wait! She is not my girlfriend. -Sparx

Hope so! -Otto

Grrrrrrr! -Sparx

Um, how long is The Sun Riders will be on? Because I don't think it might be coming on this time. Batman and Batgirl? -Chiro

Did you just say Batman and Batgirl? -Gibson

Batgirl, I really liked her. I cannot wait to meet her. -Nova

Batman. Batgirl? -Antauri

_[Alarms blaring]_

What's going on? -Nova

It's not even on. -Chiro

Looks like the city is under attack. -Antauri

It looks we have to get the job done. Monkeys, mobilize! -Chiro

_[As Chiro and the monkeys are in the mobilizer machine as get ready for Super Robot to launch in]_

Foot Crusher Cruiser 6. GO! -Nova

Foot Crusher Cruiser 5. GO! -Otto

Fist Rocket 4. GO! -Gibson

Fist Rocket 3. GO! -Sparx

Brain Scrambler 2. GO! -Antauri

Torso Tank Driver 1. GO! Super! -Chiro

Robot! -Antauri

Monkey! -Sparx

Team! -Nova

Hyper! -Otto

Force! -Gibson

GO! -All

_[As Batman and Batgirl had on the way at Shuggazoom City but then it all turns out to it]_

How far is Shuggazoom City? -Batgirl

A miles away. -Batman

Even although for it. -Batgirl

We have arrived from Gotham City. -Batman

We sure had. -Batgirl

At least it'll take like hours to get there. -Batman

Believe me, don't push yourself too hard. -Batgirl

[As the Batmobile still riding]

I've finally got the case. Batman

Hey, where's Nightwing? -Batgirl

I don't know, but I think he might be showing up soon. -Batman

Eventually, we're here at Shuggazoom City. -Batgirl

Let's go kick some butt, Bats. -Batman

Let's do it! -Batgirl

Let's go! -Batman

_[The Super Robot Monkey Team are still standing up and fight while the HyperForce fights those formless minions] [The Batmobile opens and then to do the crime] [There's Jinmay, the robot teen, who stands out there and fight] [Super Robot had stopped]_

Wow. Who are they? -Chiro

Who are thse bats? -Antauri

It's a man and a girl. -Nova

Batman and Batgirl? What are they doing here? -Chiro

Batgirl and Batman? They had just arrived? -Nova

Freeze! Look alive, Batgirl is coming in your way! -Batgirl _[As she swings it with her belt]_

Here's the Batman! -Batman

The Batman, I cannot believe it, he's just arrive there! -Chiro

Batman, the bat who had saved the world from Gotham City. -Gibson

Batgirl...Jinmay? -Chiro

Hey, Chiro.? -Jinmay

What's up? -Chiro

Hello, Shuggazoom, Batgirl from Gotham City arrives for now! -Batgirl

I am Batman from Gotham City! -Batman

Nice to meet you all! Who are they? -Batgirl

We're the HyperForce, who are you? You must be Batgirl and Batman of course. -Chiro

Yep, that's me, and my real name is Barbara Gordon. -Batgirl

Nice to meet you, Hyper Force, we had come from the city called Gotham. You must be Chiro and the HyperForce. -Batman

I'm Chiro and you must be... -Chiro

Bruce Wayne, A.K.A. Batman. -Batman

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Master Antauri and I am the power of Primate and I am the command of the HyperForce and I am once to be controlled to be a wise guy. -Antauri

It's honor to meet you, Antauri, this is my sidekick, Batgirl. -Batman

Nice to meet you, Batgirl. -Antauri

Nice to meet you too._ [As she shook his hands]_ Ooooh! You monkeys are look adorable! -Batgirl

_[Monkey Speaking]_

These are my followers, Sparx, Gibson, Nova, and Otto. -Chiro

Nice to meet you, Batman and Batgirl, I'm Nova. -Nova

Nice to meet you too - Batgirl.


End file.
